The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip selection circuit and more particularly to a metal oxide semiconductor field effect mode transistor (MOS FET) chip selection circuit.
In connecting a plurality of semiconductor circuits or memory circuits, a chip selection circuit is needed for selecting one of them for addressing purposes by application of selection signals so that a desired operation may be executed by the selected memory circuit.